Phantom Planet: The Real Story
by FashionDiva7
Summary: DxV. Starts at the North Pole, where the story takes a turn that I wish it had.
1. The Real Story: TAKE TWO!

**Ok, so I got a lot of crap about how unbelievable Sam was in the first version of this chapter. I decided to fix it...so tell me if it's better. If not, I apologize...but I tried. AND THERE'S MORE DETAIL!!!!! YAY**

* * *

Where We Left Off

Danny took a deep breath, fighting to keep his cool. The job ahead of him was daunting, maybe even impossible. He was to save the world from the Disasteroid. He was to do it fast. Despite confindence others had placed in his plan, he couldn't ignore that nagging doubt in the back of his mind. What if it didn't work out? What if he was responsible for the end of the world?

A voice interupted his musings. "Hey, how're you holding up, hero?" The goth's eyes glittered with laughter, though there was a layer of worry beneath them. Danny was almost glad to see that she did't place a foolish amount of faith in his abilities. She'd have to be pretty stupid to whole-heartedly believe it was going to go off without a hitch. Heck, when did any of his plans go flawlessly?

"Hi, Sam." The teen greeted before answering in a shaky voice. "A-Alright." He cleared his throught, hoping no one was around to hear his slip-up. The last thing he needed was to cause mass panic. "Alright, I guess. As well as I can in this situation."

Being friends for years, she didn't miss the slight tremble in his voice. She placed a hand, gloved in purple velvet, onto his shoulder. "Don't even start worrying yourself. It wont help things in the slightest. I _know_ you can do this!" She shuffled her feet. "I-." She broke off, unsure.

Danny noticed the hesitation. "What?" He asked, breath fogging up his vision in the crisp, cold air.

Sam looked torn, then set her face in a determined expression. She clenched her jaw, as if there were something she needed to say, but couldn't quite get the words out. Finally, she put and hand into her coat pocket. With slow, deliberate movements, she pulled it back out, fingers now wrapped around something small and glittering. She turned her palm up, revealing a green gem studded ring clutched between her fingers. She held it as if it were her life line, staring at it intently and not meeting Danny's eyes.

The ghost boy was confused. What was he missing? It was obviously an important piece of a bigger puzzle, for Sam was never shy. She was known for her outspoken nature, and the sudden timidness was out of charactor for her.

"You gave me this ring, a while ago." She swallowed hard, working the small trinket between her fingers. "You told me it was for Valerie, and you wanted me to hang onto it. I promised I would, and I kept that promise." She looked up, a film of suppressed emotion over her eyes.

Danny blinked. "I dont understand. Why are you giving it back now?"

The goth sighed, flipping it over. There was a small inscription on that back, so tiny that you had to strain your eyes to see it. There were only three letters. It was a girl's name, but it didn't say Val. "Somehow, I think this was meant for me. Take it." She brushed her bangs back, a nervous habit of hers. "Take it, and promise to bring it back. That way..."

Sam couldn't finish. She threw her arms around her friend, knowing full well that he might never return. Then she stepped back and gazed into his eyes. With a sad smile, she brought her lips towards his own.

After the hug, Danny's limbs had locked into place. He could see where this was going, and he wasn't sure how to approach the situation. "No," He recovered. He turned his head away, white hair falling over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Her tone was flat, defeated, and hurt. Danny winced.

He sighed. "The engraving? Dad did that, not me. Sam, you're my best friend." He smiled. "Sometimes even more so than Tuck."

Sam smiled, still looking bleak. It was obvious she was trying to cover up the hurt. Already, some of her angry bravado was kicking in, masking her pain.

"Sam..."

"Dont even say it." She interupted him. "You don't have to." She kicked the snow off her boots, voice tight.

"Sam," He started again. He had to make things right. He couldn't lose a friend.

"I understand." She snapped, going up an octive. "Lets leave it at that. Pretend this never happened."

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Leave it." She practically growled.

The two stood in silence for a while; Sam watching the rescue effort and Danny adjusting his hazmat gloves. An awkward silence surrounded them, and Danny didn't know if he should brake it or keep his mouth shut. Girls made no sense sometimes. The slightest thing could make her mad, so he looked away, wary.

"So," She spoke again, sounding like her old self. He noted how her eyes avoided his own. "Who is she?"

Danny Phantom raised an eyebrow, rubbing that back of his neck uncertianly. "What are you talking about." Maybe it related back to the whole 'clueless' thing...It was the only guess he had, anyway.

"The girl your head-over-heels for. You know, the one that makes you blush when you talk about Prom? I've noticed, and I think I deserve to know." The goth explained, wrapping her coat tighter around herself.

The ghost-boy's gaze drifted the planning base a few yards away. Through the window, a small group of people could be seen, going over the intangability plans. In the center stood a girl his age, checking the cables. Her long brown hair danced across her back as she shook her head in disagreement. She looked up, staring out the window in exasperation, and her green eyes locked on his. Noticing who she was seeing, she glared. Then she noticed his expression, and her features softened into that of confusion.

"Of course." Sam spoke, a mocking edge now creeping into her voice. "The girl that's greatest desire is to kill you. Why didn't I think of it sooner? Of course you'd like the girl with the grudge and the self control of a nuclear bomb!"

Danny frowned. The girl who's hate for him was fueled by a simple mistake. She was a loose cannon at time, and responsible for so many close calls...but Danny loved her. Valerie Gray hated him, sure, but he hoped she might eventually change her mind. He'd let Fenton convince her.

"Danny? Time to go." Tucker's voice crackled over the headset. Danny jumped, hoping the techno-geek hadn't overheard the previous conversation. That was beyond insane blackmail.

Danny nodded reluctantly and flew into the Specter Speeder. With a wave, he disappeared into the Ghost Zone. He had a job to do, everything else would have to wait.

**o-o-o-o-o-Two Hours Later-o-o-o-o-o**

Maddie put a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"

Danny looked up to see all the people and newscrews watching. Man, they were going to get a good show.

He sighed and summoned up the familiar rings. Danny let them wash over his body slowly, so he didn't startle anyone. Green eyes turned baby blue, and blazing white reverted to raven. Standing in the freezing snow, a teenage boy in a T-shirt and jeans stared right into the camera lense. The hero had exposed himself. At last.

Everyone was staring at him. No expressions adorned their faces, they were just blank. Shock filled many eyes, and then the whispering began. The teen began to panic, looking frantically for acceptance in someone's eyes. Anyone's eyes.

Slowly but surely, a clap began. Danny never did find out who had started it. It build into thunderous applause in no time.

But not everyone was joining in, one person had turned away. She was walking away, shaking her head. The girl stumbled, her tears blurring her vision.

That was the day that Valerie Gray disappeared. The day a hero's heart was broken. A week before Danny Phantom ran away, a year before he returned.

* * *

**So, better or worse?**


	2. 10 Years Later

**Late. Late. Late. Oops. High School's intense, in my defense...plus i got a little hung up on reading the DP and TT xovers....anyone wanna write another? I promise to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Ten Years Later**

I used to see the world as black and white. Good and evil. Crime and punishment. Truth and lies. Now, I find that my vision is drowned in endless shades of grey.

My name is- well, I suppose I should say _was- _Valerie Grey. I ditched the name when I ditched the life. Now, I go by a name I fashioned myself: Hayley Koya. About as random as it gets, but no connection to my past. You see, there is a reason I changed my name. It's the same reason my world turned grey, and why everything fell apart. The boy I trusted with my life turned out to be my enemy in disguise. I bet he had a good laugh playing with my feelings, making me believe he cared. He probably figured I'd be one of those girls who'd fall at his knees, begging for forgiveness...yeah right.

Sorry to disappoint, but Valerie Grey was tougher than that. She wasn't the sort of girl to let it carry on. The day my world shattered, I ran. I'll admit it was a bit blindly at first, but I couldn't help it- I had to get out of there. Fast. Eventually, I stopped, got my wits together, and made a plan.

_ _ _

"Hayley," My boss, Sandra, is positively beaming. "I'm off now, I'll be back in a week. Are you sure you can handle the clients all by yourself?"

I laughed, the bangs of my now bleached blonde hair falling in my eyes. "I can manage, don't worry." Then I practically ushered her out the door. "Go on, shoo! Paris is waiting, so enjoy yourself, ok?"

The petite woman scurried away, calling out a hasty. "Can do!"

I smiled, reclining in one of the studio's white leather chairs. Working for Sandra Smith at her designe studio definately had its perks. It's funny, because I never had any interest in fashion design, yet I ended up vice president of a legend's business.

The computer was on, so I checked the company emails. Junk, except for a client's question: were we open for drop-ins today? I hastily replied yes, eager to prove to Ms. Smith that I was more than capable of handling responsibility.

Then I turned the swivel chair, rose, and unlocked the front door. Now all I had to do was wait.

_ _ _

We didn't have any appointments scheduled that day, so I desperately hoped the possible drop-in would stop by. I was just itching to do something, start working.

I got my wish, because a hour later, the door chimed, signaling a client.

I rushed to the front, before the secretary could even ring for me. "Hello," I started. "And welcome to Sandra Smith's fashion agency. How may I help you?" Too many summers working at Nasty Burger had forever ruined introductions for me.

The client, a man who appeared to be about my age was looking at the floor, looking thoroughly unhappy to be here. Or was it just my little speech? Geez, cut me some slack, jerk! "Hello, I'm here to see about getting measured for a suit." His voice came behind a bunch of spiky, raven hair.

"No problem, sir. Come along please." I motioned for him to follow me, and proceeded into the fitting room. Due to the fact that most of our clients were girls, there was a lot of pink. Throw rugs, bean bags, and squishy chairs adorned to floor, as was Sandra's signature style. The man didnt seem affected by it in the slightest. Impressive...it had freaked me out for a while, and the stranger was totally unfazed.

He looked up then, baby-blue eyes meeting my green gaze. His lips parted a little, giving him a boyish look. That's when I knew. Danny Phantom was here, my past had shown up to haunt me. Literally.

I kept my face expressionless, glad to have had that makeover so many years ago. Years of staying in offices had faded my sunkist tan to a pale glow. Add that to my platinum blonde hair, and change in wardrobe and you got a whole nother person. Freaky, huh?

He studied me, as if he were looking for something in my features. I felt my legs tense, but didn't draw attention to them. "Alright, sir. What kind of suit are you looking for?"

He looked shocked that I hadn't commented on his identity, and a weird emotion flared up in them: hope. Uh-huh, sure. Now I was seeing things. He was probably just upset that I wasn't giving him hero worship, or throwing myself at him. Oh well, If he was waiting for that...he'd be waiting through eternity. No matter how long his ghost cursed and fouled up the planet.

* * *

**I hope I portrayed Valerie believably, because I was going for a different approch. I've noticed that most authors, myself included, insist on having her fall to her knees and weep for forgiveness when she finds out. Somehow, she doesnt seem like that kind of person. She's more independant and strong than that. Toodles, and review!**


End file.
